


Dust to Dust

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: Dean Winchester meets an unusual character in a roadside Diner.  Fluff and pie.Author’s Note: for my Civil Wars writing challenge.  Inspired by “Dust to Dust”. Lyrics in italics.





	Dust to Dust

I pulled into the Diner, glad to see only one other car in the parking lot.  I got out, stretching and popping my back as six hours of driving caught up to me.  The last case I’d worked made me want to get away for awhile.  So I got in my car and drove.  I wasn’t going to stop until I found a town with a population so small they didn’t even have it on the sign.  This looked like the spot.  Dexter, Kansas.  Population: 274

I’m a psychiatrist, but you aren’t going to find my name in any yellow pages.  I counsel hunters, people who hunt things from your worst nightmares.  They would never come see me on their own, so I go to them.  Hanging out in bars and pool halls and just talking to them.  They never know they’ve been counseled, they just think I’m a great listener.

It helps that I was born with the ability to see people’s emotional pain as if it were a physical injury.  Most people have only a few scratches, but someone who’s been through a lot looks like they’ve been in a car wreck to me.  It can be exhausting, knowing how much people are hurting, even though they don’t–or won’t–show it.  I try and help them as much as I can.  Usually being nice to someone helps erase some of their scars.  The really bad cases take a lot longer, and a lot more counseling.  

Cool air hit me in the face as I opened the door to the Diner.  It was a welcome relief from the sweltering night.  Condensation slid down the windows as the humidity smothered them.

“Have a seat anywhere hon,” the waitress called from behind the counter.

“Thanks,” I glanced her way,  sighing with relief.  She wasn’t too bad, only a few scratches here and there.  She hadn’t lived that hard of a life.  I flopped down in a booth near the back and she came over to take my order.

“Are there any hotels nearby?”

Janet, according to her nametag, scoffed in amusement.  “In Dexter?  No sweetie.  You’d be better off going to Wichita.”  

Damn.  Guess I was sleeping in the car tonight.  She walked off, giving my order to the cook and bringing back my coffee.

“Thanks,” I smiled.

“Don’t thank me until you taste it.”

I scrolled through my phone, hoping there was an Airbnb or something nearby.  My food came shortly, and as I was eating my surprisingly delicious burger, the bell over the door tinkled and someone walked in.  I nearly dropped my burger.  It was Dean…Dean Winchester.  Holy shit.  I’d heard stories about the Winchester brothers and all the hell (literally) they’d been through, but I had no idea how bad it really was.  

 _You’ve held your head up_  
_You’ve fought the fight_  
 _You bear the scars_  
 _You’ve done your time_

To my inner eye, Dean’s face was so badly scarred I’d barely recognized him.  A pattern of horrific scars, old and new, overlaid his body; there was blood seeping out from under his t-shirt, soaking into his jeans.  He strolled up to the counter, greeting Janet with a kiss on the cheek.  She smiled, blushing and smacking him on the shoulder.

“Where you been hon?”

“Oklahoma.  I was on my way back home and I had to come see my favorite girl and get a piece of my favorite pie,” he winked.

She giggled like a schoolgirl and went to get Dean’s slice of pie.  God, if only she could see what I was seeing.  As I watched her pull the plate out from under the counter, one of her scars disappeared.  Dean had helped her.  Amazing.  He was going out of his way to help others when he himself was so wounded.

Suddenly Dean glanced my way and saw me staring.  I dropped my eyes, looking at my plate and praying he wouldn’t come over.  Dammit, he was coming over.

“Hey, this is gonna sound like a cheesy pick-up line but, do I know you from somewhere?”  He leaned one hand on my table, several of the knuckles broken and some fingernails missing.

 _It’s not your eyes_  
_It’s not what you say_  
 _It’s not your laughter that gives you away_

“Um,” I cleared my throat, looking up at him.  He smiled at me, one eye bloodshot red.  “Yeah, I hang out with hunters a lot.”

His eyes got wide and he slid into the opposite side of the booth.  “You’re a hunter?”  He glanced behind him, making sure Janet wasn’t in earshot.

“No, I just, um, spend a lot of time with them?”

“Oh, a groupie,” he smirked.

I smirked back at him, “No.  I just like talking to them and hearing their stories.”

He sat back, grabbing my cup and taking a sip of coffee. “You writing a book?”

“I think Carver Edlund handled that already.”

Dean choked, one eyebrow raised, impressed.  “Touche.”  

 _All your actin’_  
_Your thin disguise_  
 _All your perfectly delivered lies_  
 _They don’t fool me_

Just then Janet brought over his pie, and he grinned like a child on Christmas morning.

He sat forward, fork ready to dig in before he glanced up at me.  “Would you like some?”

I smiled at the kind gesture that he obviously didn’t want to make.  “No, you enjoy.  Thank you though.”

He dug in then, bringing the steaming hot apple pie to his mouth and making a sound that shouldn’t be heard outside the bedroom.

“Well damn, if it’s that good, maybe I will get a piece.”  I flagged Janet down.  “Can I get a slice of this amazing looking pie?”

“Sure darlin’!”

“And put Dean’s on my check too please.”

Dean stopped, his mouth full of pie, “I don’t know what you’ve heard, but I’m not the type of girl who gives it up for just a slice of pie.”  He winked with his bloodshot eye and a trickle of blood escaped down his cheek.

“I didn’t buy the pie to get in your pants.  I bought it because you deserve it.  I know who you are Dean Winchester.  You’ve saved the world, at least twice.”

He nodded thanks, taking another bite of pie and closing his eyes in ecstasy.  When he opened them again, the bloodshot one was clear.  I finally saw what beautiful green eyes he had.  Maybe I could…help him.  It was going to take a while, but if anyone deserved it, it was him.

 _Let me in the wall, you’ve built around_  
_And we can light a match and burn them down_  
 _And let me hold your hand and dance ‘round and 'round the flames_  
 _In front of us_  
 _Dust to dust_


End file.
